The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balandusbi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during July 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with continuous flowering and a moderately vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection coded 3460, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Magic Hour’, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow and white colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.